


Such dir nen richtigen Mann, Naruto!

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Gaara (Naruto), Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Naruto ist ein unmotivierter Oberstufen-Schüler und nutzt die Schule hauptsächlich zum Schlafen und Anschmachten seines Crushs Sasuke Uchiha.Bis eines Tages ein eigenwilliger Rotschopf in seinen Leistungskurs kommt und seine Welt auf den Kopf stellt.Aktuell noch in Arbeit, hoffe ich, die Story bald abschließen zu können und hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen <3





	Such dir nen richtigen Mann, Naruto!

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und willkommen zu meiner ersten FF auf ao3.   
> Ich bin leider nicht sehr gut in Englisch und poste daher rein auf deutsch. Ich hoffe, die Story findet dennoch ein paar Leser und wird euch gefallen. Es ist tatsächlich nicht meine erste Fanfiktion in diesem Fandom und falls sie hier Leser findet, würde ich die anderen nach und nach auch hochladen.   
> Jetzt aber genug des Vor-Geplänkels. Viel Spaß mit den drei Chaoten und ich hoffe auf ein bisschen Feedback <3

„Hast du es schon gehört?“  
„Ja, heute soll es soweit sein!“  
„Mal sehen, ob er wirklich so gut aussieht...!“

Noch halb schlafend grummelte ein blonder Schopf ungebändigter Haare in der letzten Reihe des Klassenzimmers, als ihn das Gemurmel seiner Klassenkameraden aus seinem Traum holte.   
Murrend wollte er den Kopf unter seinen Armen verstecken um ihre Stimmen nicht mehr hören zu müssen, als ihn ein kräftiger Hieb eines Ellbogens in die Seite aufschrecken und laut aufheulen ließ.   
„Mach hier nicht so einen Lärm, Idiot!“  
Sich die Seite reibend, starrte der Blonde wütend nach links zu seinem Banknachbarn.   
Lässig im Stuhl zurück gelehnt saß ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit arrogantem Blick und überheblichem Grinsen.   
„Selber Idiot, lass mich gefälligst schlafen!“, grollte Naruto Uzumaki und streckte dem Dunkelhaarigem sehr unreif die Zunge raus.   
Sasuke Uchiha schnaubte abfällig und ignorierte ihn dann. 

„Ruhe jetzt, es geht weiter!“, mischte sich eine bestimmende Stimme in das anhaltende Gemurmel der Klasse.   
Naruto gähnte ausgiebig. Was interessierte ihn schon die Schule?  
Er ging in die zweite Klasse der Oberstufe, quälte sich nur seinem Onkel zuliebe jeden Morgen hierher und warf einen genervten Blick zu Sasuke, der ihn mahnend erwiderte.   
Mit wenig Begeisterung wandte der Blonde seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne, wo ihr Lehrer – ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schwarzem Bobschnitt und auffälligen Augenbrauen mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Tür winkte.   
Naruto konnte Gai-Sensei nicht ausstehen. Seine übertrieben gute Laune war ihm zu anstrengend. Vom Schulstoff gar nicht zu reden. Dieser Mann hatte die unmögliche Angewohnheit, alles mit übertriebenem Enthusiasmus zu erklären und die langweiligsten Aspekte der Literatur als herausragenden Monolog vorzutragen.   
Warum hatte er sich nochmal auf einen Leistungskurs in Literatur eingelassen...? Ach ja weil er Sasuke nah sein wollte. Seufzend stützte er sein Kinn in seine Handflächen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinen Banknachbarn.   
Ja, er wollte Sasuke nahe sein. Obwohl der ihn jahrelang ignoriert, später sogar beschimpft und vorgeführt hatte, konnte Naruto nicht von ihm ablassen und irgendwann hatte sein langes – mehr oder weniger geheimes – Werben Erfolg.   
Nur die wenigsten wussten, dass Naruto schwul war. Und niemand außer ihm wusste, dass Sasuke zumindest bisexuell war. Wenn man es so nennen wollte. Der Uchiha selbst sagte, er hätte keinerlei Interesse an Männern. Das sei nur bei Naruto so. Der Blonde nahm es ohne weiteres Nachfragen hin. Sasuke war immerhin einer der bestaussehendsten Schüler der Schule. Er hatte einen eigenen Fanclub an Mädchen, die ihn schier überall hin verfolgten und fast nie aus den Augen ließen. Als Sasuke dann Naruto einmal auf der Jungentoilette erwischt hatte, wie er sich seinetwegen einen runter holte, war er hinter Narutos Gefühle gekommen und nahm ihn endlich ernst. Seitdem führten sie eine geheime Beziehung, die mal mehr und mal weniger gut lief. Nichtsdestotrotz war Naruto soweit zufrieden. Wenn sie weitab der Schule und allein zuhause waren, bekam er von dem Dunkelhaarigen alles, was er sich wünschte. Und da nahm er die Gemeinheiten und das Ignorieren in der Schule gern als Preis in Kauf. Immerhin würde er ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder in eine dunkle Ecke ziehen und ihm alles heimzahlen können..   
Ein dreckiges Grinsen flammte kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf, ehe er sich hastig von Sasuke abwandte und nach vorne sah, ehe der Uchiha seinen Gedanken erraten konnte.   
Grade ging die Tür auf und ein rothaariger Junge, etwas kleiner als Naruto, wie es schien, kam mit leerem Blick herein und stellte sich lustlos neben Gai-Sensei. Er war sehr blass, hatte feuerrote Haare und türkise Augen, die von dunklen Schatten – waren das Augenringe oder trug er etwa Make-up? - umrandet waren. Der Fremde trug ein schlichtes schwarzes T-Shirt mit Netzärmeln und eine schwarze Hose. Naruto korrigierte seinen ersten Eindruck, als der Neuankömmling den Blick hob und durch die Klasse schweifen ließ. Es war nicht so, dass er einen leeren Blick hatte. Es war vielmehr so, dass seine Augen vor Kälte brannten. Nie in seinem Leben hatte Naruto so kalte Augen gesehen. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Getroffen von diesem kalten Blick hätte er beinahe die Tätowierung übersehen, die zwischen den roten Haaren auf der Stirn des Neuen hervorlugte. Täuschte er sich oder war das das Kanji für „Liebe“, das über den scheinbar nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen des Rothaarigen auf der linken Stirnseite prangte? Erneut traf ihn der Blick dieser kalten Augen und Naruto fröstelte plötzlich.   
So stellte er sich die Augen eines Mörders vor.   
„Klasse, ich darf euch heute euren neuen Mitschüler vorstellen! Gaara Sabakuno ist erst vor einigen Tagen hierher gezogen. Nehmt ihn bitte gut auf und helft ihm mit dem Schulsto--“   
„Das ist nicht nötig“, unterbrach eine kalte, ruhige Stimme Gai-Sensei. Irritiert sah er auf den Rothaarigen herunter. Angespannte Stimmung breitete sich im plötzlich stillen Klassenraum aus. Man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können. Es schien, als hätten alle den Atem angehalten. Naruto glaubte aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie sich einige der Mitschüler in der ersten Reihe von dem Neuen weg lehnten, als versuchten sie, mehr Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen.   
Gaara hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch, ehe er unaufgefordert den einzigen leeren Tisch im Raum ansteuerte. Lustlos ließ er sich in der letzten Reihe am Fenster nieder und packte seine Tasche auf den Tisch.   
Der Tisch stand links von Narutos und Sasukes. Immer, wenn er den Uchiha heimlich ansah, konnte er den Neuen aus dem Augenwinkel jetzt auch sehen.   
Die Stille hielt noch einen angespannten Moment an, ehe sich Gai-Sensei geräuschvoll räusperte und so die Schüler dazu brachte, ihn wieder anzusehen.   
„Nun denn, dann widmen wir uns weiter dem Stück. Sakura, sei bitte so gut und mach weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört hatten.“   
Der Blonde hob den Kopf um kurz zu seiner langjährigen Freundin Sakura Haruno nach vorne zu sehen, die aufgestanden war um den nächsten Monolog aus Hamlet vorzutragen. Seufzend legte er den Kopf wieder auf seine Unterarme und schloss die Augen. Er hasste Literatur. 

 

„Mann, Naruto, wie kann man nur so wegpennen!“, motzte die Rosahaarige ihn in der Mittagspause den ganzen Weg in die Cafeteria an, „Ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht von der Schule geflogen bist! Wie du deine Noten halten kannst, werde ich niemals verstehen!“   
„Ich lern alles am Abend vor der Prüfung, dann kann ich es danach wieder vergessen“, zuckte der Blonde die Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Essensausgabe. Sein Magen knurrte seit der Literaturstunde. Und das war zwei Stunden her.   
Entnervt stöhnte Sakura auf und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Gib es endlich auf, Sakura. Du weißt doch, dass du gegen seinen Magen keine Chance hast...!“, mischte sich lachend Kiba Inuzuma ein, der sich zu ihnen gesellte. Hinter ihnen in der Schlange tauchten Hinata Hyuuga, ihr Cousine Neji und Shino Aburame auf. Naruto ließ den Blick schweifen und entdeckte Sasuke, der allein an einem großen Tisch saß. Er wusste, dass sie sich alle zu ihm setzen würden, obwohl Sasuke nicht der Typ für viele Menschen war. Doch irgendwie war es ganz selbstverständlich geworden, dass sie alle zusammen aßen.   
Mit vollen Tabletts beladen, setzte sich Naruto neben ihn, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den sonst Gott sei Dank niemand wahrnahm und ließ unbeobachtet seine Hand über Sasukes Oberschenkel streichen. Der Uchiha biss sich auf die Lippe und schlug die Hand weg, doch Naruto entging der kurze Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen nicht. Fast, als würde er rot werden.   
Grinsend begann er, sein Essen in sich reinzuschaufeln, um sich selbst von den perversen Gedanken abzulenken, die grade im Begriff waren, ihn zu vereinnahmen. Er wusste, dass er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenreißen musste. Und doch war er auch nur ein junger Mann, der einfach zu selten dazu kam, seinen Freund flach zu legen.   
„Boah ich hab so keinen Bock auf den Scheiß in Chemie heute nachmittag...!“, kotzte sich grade Kiba auf der anderen Tischseite bei Ino aus. Das Mädchen mit den langen hellblonden Haaren lachte ihn frech aus.   
„Du solltest deine Zeit halt nicht immer nur mit deinem Hund vertrödeln, sondern auch mal lernen!“  
„Du hast leicht reden. Chemie ist halt einfach nicht mein Fach!“, stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige genervt.   
„Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist kein Fach DEIN Fach, oder Kiba?“, schob sich grinsend noch ein Gesicht in Narutos Blickfeld, der die Unterhaltung lachend verfolgte.   
Shikamaru Nara, ein Genie, das so faul und unmotiviert war, dass es einem Wunder glich, wenn er morgens das Bett verließ, schwieg meistens. Doch wenn er den Mund aufmachte, traf er den Nagel auf den Kopf. Er hatte eine beeindruckende Auffassungsgabe und nahm viel mehr wahr, als man ihm zutrauen würde. Vor ihm musste Naruto sich in Acht nehmen. Bei ihm wusste er nie, wie viel er genau wusste, und manchmal machten ihn seine prüfenden Blicke nervös. Doch wahrscheinlich war Shikamaru einfach viel zu faul, selbst wenn er von Narutos Beziehung zu Sasuke wüsste, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen oder gar etwas zu sagen.   
„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr von dem Neuen?“, wechselte Sakura dann das Thema, bevor Kiba noch auf Shikamaru losgehen konnte, der sich bereits bedrohlich in dessen Richtung gelehnt hatte.   
Kurz verstummten alle am Tisch.   
„Habt ihr das Tattoo gesehen?“, wollte Ino wissen und sinnierte mit abwesendem Blick, „Wie kann man sich sowas Auffälliges mitten ins Gesicht tätowieren lassen?“  
„Ich finde“, meldete sich mit leiser Stimme und einem deutlichen Zittern darin Hinata zu Wort, „Seinen Blick unheimlich...“  
„Da stimme ich dir voll zu, Hinata, echt jetzt! Er sieht irgendwie.. gruselig aus“, pflichtete Naruto bei und bei dem Gedanken an diese unsagbare Kälte schauderte er schon wieder.   
„Pah, sag bloß, du hast Angst vor dem Knirps“, lachte Sasuke ihn arrogant aus.   
Der Blonde warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengrube blieb. 

Nach der Mittagspause trennte sich die Gruppe. Durch die verschiedenen Leistungskurse hatten sie nicht alle Stunden gemeinsam. Während Sasuke sich mit Kiba auf den Weg zu Chemie machte – angeschmachtet von Ino – schlurfte Naruto lustlos zur Sporthalle. Begleitet wurde er von Shino, der immer sehr schweigsam war, und Neji. Neji war das große Ass in der Schulsportmannschaft. Er konnte alles. Handball, Volleyball, Basketball, Fußball, Tennis. Es stand außer Frage, dass er mit einem Sportstipendium an eine Elite-Uni gehen würde.   
Naruto mochte die Mannschaftssportarten, auch wenn er in keiner über alle Maßen gut war. Die Schule war ihm nicht wichtig. Wie erwähnt, machte er die Oberstufe nur seinem Onkel zuliebe. Als seine Eltern verstarben, hatte er ihn bei sich aufgenommen und zog ihn auf wie sein eigenes Kind. Und weil er wusste, dass es Onkel Jiraiya viel bedeutete, machte er diese drei Jahre. Seine Noten waren guter Durchschnitt. Deshalb ließen ihn die Lehrer auch meistens in Ruhe, wenn er den Tag verschlief. Deshalb – und weil Jiraiya ein guter Freund der Rektorin Tsunade war.   
In der Umkleide angekommen, trafen sie ihre Sportkameraden – und Gaara wieder.   
Der Neue hatte sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt und starrte stumm vor sich hin, ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. Die anderen zogen sich um und redeten durcheinander, warfen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf und schiefe Blicke. Wie immer.   
Nur Gaara saß wortlos da und schnaubte verächtlich.   
Naruto biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
Ein wenig nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Gai-Sensei hatte gesagt, sie sollten ihn gut aufnehmen, doch bisher hatte er ihn mit niemandem reden sehen. Gut, er hatte auch den Vormittag verschlafen.   
„Kiba, sag mal“, wandte er sich flüsternd an seinen besten Freund, „Hat er sich heute schon mit jemandem unterhalten?“  
Der Angesprochene hielt inne, warf dem Rothaarigen einen kurzen Blick zu und schüttelte eilig den Kopf.   
„Nicht, dass ich es gesehen hätte. Ich glaube, die meisten haben Angst vor ihm. Hast ja Hinata beim Mittagessen selbst gehört. Und dir ging es wohl auch nicht anders, oder?“   
Naruto schluckte und nickte. Dennoch tat ihm der fremde Junge irgendwie Leid. Er sollte nicht an seinem ersten Tag so isoliert in der Ecke sitzen müssen. Der Blonde fasste sich ein Herz, was schwerer war, als er selbst gedacht hätte, und trat mutig auf den Rotschopf zu.   
„Hey, Gaara, richtig? Hi, ich bin Naruto. Wir haben ein paar Kurse zusammen. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen“, stellte er sich vor und zog sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auf sich. Nur Gaara selbst schien er ziemlich egal zu sein. Der Neue ließ ihn eine ganze Reihe aufgeregter Herzschläge warten, ehe er den Blick hob, ihn eisig ansah und knapp antwortete.   
„Mich aber nicht.“   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich der Neue, bedachte Naruto erneut mit einem Blick, das diesem schier das Blut in den Adern gefror und verließ die Umkleide.   
„Was... war das denn?“, trat Neji neben den Blonden, der immer noch wie erstarrt auf den Fleck starrte, wo eben noch Gaara gesessen hatte. 

Den Kurs selbst machte Gaara gar nicht mit. Naruto betrat mit den anderen die Sporthalle, die sich noch kurz verwirrt angesehen hatten, als Gaara verschwunden war, ehe sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. Dort sah er noch, wie der Rothaarige sich mit Yamato-Sensei unterhielt, dieser ihm zunickte und der Schüler sich daraufhin auf eine Bank am Rand der Halle verzog.   
Yamato-Sensei jagte die Klasse mit Fußball und abschließend Völkerball durch die Halle. Naruto hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich um den Neuen und seine extrem unfreundliche Art Gedanken zu machen und sah am Ende des Unterrichts zu, dass er eilig aus der Halle verschwinden konnte. Er wollte an sein Handy.   
Heute war Dienstag. Und dienstags hatte Sasuke nach den Kursen ein paar Stunden sturmfreie Bude zuhause. Meistens verabredeten sie sich deshalb bei ihm. Und Naruto konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in seine Finger zu bekommen. Bereits seit dem Morgen wollte er ihn, und nun, ausgepowert wie er war, träumte er davon, mit dem Uchiha gemeinsam zu duschen und abzuwarten, was passierte...   
Hastig wühlte er in seiner Jeans nach dem Handy und schaltete es ein. Enttäuschung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, als er die Nachricht im Display sah. Sie wurde nicht komplett angezeigt, doch er wusste bereits, dass es eine Absage war. Normalerweise bekam er sonst nur eine Zeit-Information, wann er bei Sasuke aufschlagen durfte. Jetzt las er die Wörter >>Meine Mum hat heute...<< und konnte sich den Rest denken.   
Verdammt.   
Unwirsch entsperrte er den Bildschirm und antwortete >>Dann noch kurz an der Bibliothek? Ich will doch nochmal sehen heute<<  
Fast augenblicklich kam die Reaktion von Sasuke.   
>>Bin in 5 Minuten dort<<  
Ohne zu duschen, sprang Naruto in seine Klamotten. Es war der letzte Kurs heute und er war zu genervt vom ganzen Tag, um jetzt mit allen gemeinsam zu duschen. Irgendwie wollte er einfach nur weg. Er beeilte sich, alles in seine Tasche zu stopfen und rannte beinahe schon mit einem „Bis morgen“ aus der Umkleide.   
Er sprintete die Treppen in den dritten Stock hinauf. Mit dem Ende des letzten Kurses war die Bibliothek leer. Sasuke wartete oben bereits auf ihn. Er stand etwas verloren im Flur, sein Handy in der Hand. Vor der Tür zur Bücherei stand ein Tisch mit ein paar bequemen Stühlen außen herum, eine große Schrankwand zierte die Wand in seinem Rücken. Durch das Oberlicht drang dämmriges Sonnenlicht herein. Sie waren allein. Endlich.   
Naruto ließ seine Tasche fallen und schloss den Dunkelhaarigen stürmisch in seine Arme. Gierig drückte er sein Gesicht in Sasukes Halsbeuge und sog dessen Duft ein. Der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen erschauderte.   
„Du hast nicht geduscht, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Sasuke kleinlaut und erwiderte Narutos Umarmung.   
„Ich wollte das eigentlich mit dir machen“, erwiderte der Blonde und beruhigte sich langsam. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er heute so schlecht drauf war. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich insgeheim auf den Nachmittag mit Sasuke gefreut hatte.   
„Es tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte sich der Uchiha leise.   
„Das will ich auch hoffen...“, grummelte Naruto nur.   
Er ließ seine Hände über den begehrten Körper wandern, strich ihm unter das Hemd, das er trug und griff hinten in den Bund seiner Hose. Sasuke keuchte erschrocken auf. Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Körper und Naruto spürte und genoss es. Er wollte ihn. Und er wusste, dass er ihn wollte. Ohne Umschweife hob der Uzumaki den Kopf und küsste Sasuke, dirigierte ihn an die Wand und drückte ihn dagegen, während seine Hände weiter Sasukes Körper erkundeten. Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte erneut, mit geröteten Wangen erwiderte er den Blick seines Freundes. Sein Atem ging hektisch, Naruto strich wie nebenbei über die deutliche Beule in Sasukes Hose, was diesen zu einem leisen Stöhnen brachte.   
„Na..ruto“, entkam es keuchend Sasukes Lippen, als Naruto nicht im Traum daran dachte, von ihm abzulassen.   
„Du bringst mich um einen geilen Nachmittag. Das sollte eigentlich bestraft werden, das ist dir klar?“, grollte Narutos tiefe Stimme und allein deren Klang brachte Sasuke erneut zum Erbeben.   
Der Blonde wusste genau, wie er mit Uchiha reden musste. Sasuke war unglaublich verwöhnt und arrogant aufgezogen worden. Nie hatte ihm jemand großartig etwas verboten. Einzig seine Eltern sagten ihm, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Und Naruto. Sasuke war schmaler gebaut als der blonde Chaot, der in einer Situation wie dieser genau wusste, wie er bekam, was er wollte. Sasuke hatte Erfahrungen mit mehreren Freundinnen, doch nichts davon war mit dem, was Naruto mit ihm machte, vergleichbar. Sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf die Anwesenheit und den Klang seiner Stimme. Und obwohl es seinem Naturell komplett widersprach, ließ er sich von Naruto beherrschen. Er genoss es sogar. So wie jetzt.   
„Ja“, stöhnte er unterdrückt in Narutos Ohr und krallte sich in dessen Schultern.   
„Aber...“, versuchte er, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Er musste los. Sein Bruder wartete bereits unten auf ihn und er durfte sich nicht zu sehr verspäten. Itachi wartete nicht gern.   
Naruto knurrte, zog dann aber widerwillig seine Hand aus Sasukes Hose und trag einen Schritt zurück. Vorsichtig hielt er Sasuke noch im Arm, bis er sicher gehen konnte, dass dieser nicht wegkippte. Seine Knie wirkten gerade nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend.   
„Ich mach es wieder gut, ich verspreche es...!“, entschuldigte sich Sasuke erneut, strich sich die Kleidung glatt und die Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
„Ich erinnere dich daran...“, murmelte Naruto noch und sah zu, wie Sasuke seine Tasche aufhob und den Gang hinunter eilte. Manchmal hasste er die Geheimniskrämerei.   
Unbefriedigt warf er sich in einen der Stühle und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe er das Gefühl wahrnahm, nicht allein zu sein. Überrascht sah er auf. Seine Wut verrauchte allmählich. In letzter Zeit hatte er einfach zu wenig von Sasuke, die Schule nervte ihn und zuhause würde ihm jetzt nur Jiraiya auf die Nerven gehen.   
Erst als er den Kopf wieder ganz gehoben hatte und sich umsah, entdeckte er den Rotschopf, der in ein paar Schritten Entfernung vor ihm stand und ihn unverwandt musterte. Gaara Sabakuno.   
Na der hatte ihm zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt. Naruto schluckte unter dem kalten Blick. Er hatte keine Lust, sich nochmal so dumm von ihm von der Seite anmachen zu lassen und wollte aufstehen und gehen. Als er sich schon erhoben hatte und die Tasche über die Schulter warf, hielt ihn die Stimme des Rothaarigen auf.   
„Naruto, nicht wahr?“  
Angesprochener erstarrte und sah ihn fragend an. Etwas an seinem Blick schien Naruto zu hypnotisieren. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr wegsehen. Sein Eindruck verhärtete sich. Gaara war unheimlich. Als dieser nichts mehr sagte, nickte er schließlich zaghaft als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte.  
„Bis morgen.“  
Gaara brach den Blickkontakt ab, drehte sich um und ging langsam zur Treppe.   
Verwirrung machte sich in Naruto breit. Was sollte das?   
Er blinzelte noch ein paar mal irritiert und starrte vor sich hin, ehe er sich selbst einen Ruck gab und seufzend alle offenen Fragen beiseite schob und nach Hause ging. Es war einfach nicht sein Tag heute. Dessen war er sich sicher.   
Morgen würde alles besser werden. Morgen hatte er fast den ganzen Tag gemeinsame Kurse mit Sasuke und morgen war Literatur erst nachmittags dran. Auf die Vormittagsstunden freute er sich schon beinahe. Mathematik, Physik und Deutsch. Damit kam er klar.   
Generell mochte er seinen Stundenplan ziemlich. Sein Lieblingstag blieb der Freitag. Da begann sein Unterricht erst zur dritten Stunde, was ihm sehr gelegen kam, falls er Donnerstag mal wieder sturmfreie Bude haben sollte und dies ausnutzen konnte.   
Er hatte mehr Freiheiten als Sasuke, leider half ihnen das nicht viel, da Sasukes Eltern von Naruto nichts hielten und es so oft wie möglich verhinderten, dass die beiden etwas gemeinsam unternahmen. Ob sie wussten, was Naruto mit Sasuke so anstellte...? Nein, eher nicht.   
Auf dem Heimweg versuchte sich der Blondschopf abzulenken, indem er über Gaara nachdachte. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, denn er wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Aber die Alternative hieße, sich über Sasuke zu ärgern und darauf hatte er grade einfach keine Lust. So wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Rothaarigen und er fragte sich erneut, was die eigenartige Verabschiedung vorhin sollte. Wollte er nur höflich sein, weil Naruto als Einziger auf ihn zugegangen war? War es ein Zufall, dass sie sich dort oben getroffen hatten? Hatte sich Gaara etwa im Gebäude verlaufen? Und wenn nicht, woher wusste er dann, wo er Naruto finden würde? War er ihm gefolgt? Hatte er etwa gesehen, dass er sich mit Sasuke getroffen hatte..?  
Narutos Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätte Gaara wohl auch gesehen, was die beiden miteinander... Nein, oder? Er blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und plötzlich stand ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, den er eilig wegwischte. Hastig schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Das war ganz unmöglich. Es war bestimmt nur ein Zufall gewesen, mehr nicht. Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war schier unmöglich, dass Gaara ihn verfolgt hatte. Allein schon, weil es keinerlei Grund dafür gegeben hätte. Tief durchatmend beruhigte sich sein rasender Puls wieder. Morgen. Er würde sich morgen mit der Frage befassen. Alles andere brachte heute ohnehin nichts mehr. Und mit diesem Gedanken öffnete er die Wohnungstüre.


End file.
